19 Marca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Nowe buty Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 37 (Horrid Henry’s Shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:10 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Tupulupu, odc. 2 (Toupouloupou); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:30 Ochotnicy (Volunteers) 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1985) 11:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun ( studio ) 11:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun 12:30 Wiadomości 12:40 Agrobiznes 13:05 Plebania - odc. 1471; telenowela TVP 13:35 Klan - odc. 1859 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1961; teleturniej muzyczny 14:50 Wiadomości 15:00 Pogoda; 15:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Planica - loty ( studio ) 15:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Planica - loty ( I seria ) 16:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Planica - loty ( II seria ) 17:15 Teleexpress 17:25 Pogoda 17:35 Klan - odc. 1860 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1472; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1962; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Supermechanik Strach, odc. 3 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Put in together Spud, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:20 Śpiewaj i walcz - prolog - (3) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 3; program rozrywkowy 21:30 Krokodyl Dundee w Los Angeles (Crocodile Dundee in LA) - txt str.777 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Australia (2001) 23:10 Grindhouse cz. 2 Planet Terror (Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet Terror) 97'; horror kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Czas śmierci (Long Time Dead) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2006) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:35 Świat według Bindi - odc. 18 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 18); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 53/72 Maskotka Harry (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Harry the Mascot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 8 - Królewska korespondencja (Le petit Roi Macius, Courrier Royal ep. 8) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 07:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:45 Aleja gwiazd 11:05 Gilotyna - odc. 30; teleturniej 11:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (104) 11:50 Stambuł (Istanbul) 80'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1957) 13:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 405 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Everwood - odc. 13/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 112); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (14); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:40 Brzydula Betty - odc. 30 (Ugly Betty s. 2 A Nice Day...); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:25 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Gorący temat 18:45 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 19:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 62; teleturniej 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 401 Toksyczna kuracja; serial TVP 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (29); zabawa quizowa 22:50 Czas na miłość - Zupełnie jak miłość (A Lot Like Love) - txt str.777 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:45 Mężczyźni i inne katastrofy (Maenner und andere Katastrophen) 86'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (1998) 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Pogoda Info 06:10 Info Poranek 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:39 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Info Poranek 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Pogoda Info 07:08 Info Poranek 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Info Poranek 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:36 Pogoda Info 07:39 Info Poranek 07:45 Pod Tatrami 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Pogoda Info 08:10 Gość poranka 08:21 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Pogoda Info 08:36 Info Poranek 08:45 Wielicki Skarbnik 08:54 Pogoda na narty 08:58 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:11 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:06 Pogoda Info 10:09 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:23 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:49 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:11 Pogoda Info 12:15 Biznes 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:49 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:11 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:21 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:48 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Msza św. dla chorych 17:00 Pogoda w regionie 17:05 Potrzebni od zaraz 17:16 Raport z Polski 17:30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18:10 Wejściówka - weekendowy magazyn kulturalny 18:20 Szlakami pielgrzymów w Małopolsce 18:25 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 18:30 Pogoda na narty 18:40 Ślizg 18:50 Wpisz się w Eko-magazyn 19:00 Wiara i życie 19:20 Wielicki Skarbni 19:28 Pogoda Info 19:36 Raport z Polski 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Forum - wydanie 99; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa flesz 22:02 Pogoda na narty 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór 23:18 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:41 Pogoda Info 23:46 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 19; serial dokumentalny 00:13 Bhutan - narodziny demokracji (Bhutan, Birth of Demokracy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 01:13 Forum - wydanie 99; program publicystyczny 01:56 Telekurier 02:13 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś 02:49 Sportowy Wieczór 02:59 Raport z Polski 03:10 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny 04:00 Raport z Polski 04:17 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś 04:53 Telekurier 05:11 Prawda Ekranu 05:35 Forum - wydanie 99; program publicystyczny 06:18 Telekurier 06:36 Raport z Polski 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV market 07:15 Fortuna Wiedzy - teleturniej odc. 700 08:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 219 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 220 10:00 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 47 10:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 48 11:00 Malinowski i Partnerzy - serial fabularno - dokumentalny odc. 156 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1433 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 19 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 20 13:05 Czarodziejki - serial fantastyczny odc. 122 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 1072 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 17 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 18 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malinowski i Partnerzy - serial fabularno - dokumentalny odc. 157 17:00 Dlaczego ja? - serial paradokumentalny odc. 5 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 1073 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1434 20:00 Czerwony Kapturek - prawdziwa historia - film animowany USA 2005 21:50 Wyznania gejszy - melodramat USA 2005 00:55 Blair Witch Project - horror USA 1999 02:30 Zagadkowa noc - program interaktywny odc. 415 03:30 Tajemnice losu - program interaktywny odc. 456 TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Bez śladu (16) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (54) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1255) - serial 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Bez śladu (17) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (55) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Lejdis - komedia, Polska 2008 22.55 Constantine - horror, USA 2005 01.25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.45 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 04.10 Telesklep 04.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:50 Ala i As - Tajemniczy gość; program dla dzieci 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 22/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997) 09:40 Miejsce z historią - Szydłowiec - Chluba Radziwiłłów; cykl reportaży 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 10:25 Hit Dekady - Lata 70 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP 12:00 Klan - odc. 1840; telenowela TVP 12:30 Wiadomości 12:40 Z daleka, a z bliska 13:25 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 11; serial TVP 14:10 Hity satelity 14:30 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Dziesiąte; cykl dokumentalny 15:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (28); zabawa quizowa 16:25 Portrety twórców - Foto - grafik; cykl reportaży 16:55 Ala i As - Chodźmy na spacer; program dla dzieci 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 2; program rozrywkowy 18:35 Potęga funduszy - Laboratoria sukcesu; magazyn ekologiczny 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W głębinach oceanu; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1840; telenowela TVP 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (90) 21:25 Hity satelity 21:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 397 Babcia na gigancie; serial TVP 22:40 Kino Sąsiadów - Wesoły autobus (Letete s Rosinant (Fly by Rocinante)) 85'; komedia kraj prod.Austria, Bułgaria, SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA (2005) 00:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W głębinach oceanu; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1840; telenowela TVP 02:25 Hity satelity 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 397 Babcia na gigancie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Kino Sąsiadów - Wesoły autobus (Letete s Rosinant (Fly by Rocinante)) 85'; komedia kraj prod.Austria, Bułgaria, SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA (2005) 05:00 Sopot '88 - Obywatel G. C.; recital 05:35 Jestem z Montreuil; reportaż 06:00 Zakończenie dnia